George Pig is alright, I guess...
| Previous : Mummy Pig is Hate, Mummy Pig is Death | Next : Peppa Pig is Weird, Peppa Pig is Crazy | Chapter I My name is Sam Swine. I'm 19 years old. I go to Pigginton University. That might sound normal, but you've only heard the start of it all. I am a big fan of Daddy Pig. I pray to him. I even wear Daddy Pig Tutus. Ever since I've been 18, however, I've been rather... Depressed. You see, I once had a friend called Pedro. He's Dead. I also had a friend called Peppa, who was the daughter of Daddy Pig. She's Dead. I had a friend called Danny. He's Dead. What's interesting is that they all died in the same way. By visiting a website. Now I know you're wondering "But how can they die by visiting a website?" The answer is simple. The website is cursed. Specifically by Daddy Pig's evil wife, Mummy Pig. I haven't met Daddy Pig since I was 6. I fear something happened to him. I have no one. In my depression, I have started to rewatch to the shows from my childhood. I enjoy their happy and innocent themes, they help me overcome my depression. I found an online forum called "The Young Piggies". It's a forum for people like me that like to watch Children's shows. I even have a few friends there. They're the only ones I have. Chapter II My friend George on the Forum has been telling me about a mysterious Children's show. George is Daddy Pig's only living relative, his son to be exact. Apparently the show ran from late 2007 to early 2008, but was cancelled for mysterious reasons. This show is known as "Mummy Pig's Adventures" George claims to have a DVD with a few of the episodes on. I asked him if he could send me it. He said that I would probably be unable to see anything on it, but in the end, I convinced him and gave him my Mailbox number. I hope I'll get something out of this. Chapter III After three weeks, the DVD finally arrived. It was packed inside a very old box, I could make out a few things here and there on it, as well as the letters "M..MY ..G.S .D...TU..S SEAS.N 1" I opened the box and found a surprisingly clean DVD. It had a few scratches and dust speckles, but other than that, it looked as good as new. Anyway, I found my old DVD Player and plugged it into my TV, then put in the Disc. For two minutes, there was static. But just when I was about to take the Disc out, a menu appeared. It was very grainy, and I could barely make out any of the words, but there seemed to be 4 thumbnails for episodes of the show on the bottom. I clicked on the first one. Static. Everywhere. I couldn't make out anything. "Damn it!", I said. I turned off the DVD Player, then took the disc out and cleaned it. I put it in again and turned on the player. Now there was nothing but static. I waited 5 minutes, and nothing showed up. But then I got an idea. I turned off the DVD Player again, and took out the disc. I went into my kitchen and sprinkled some dust on it. If cleaning it added static, could this remove the static? I put it back into the DVD Player, and a short intro of some Children singing and a dancing Mummy Pig appeared. There was a lot of static, but at least I could see what was happening. I couldn't understand what they were singing, because the music was louder than the singing. It then switched over to the episode selection screen. The episodes were in this order : #Decorating #To Love a Puddle #Peppa's Birthday #Cheerful I chose the first episode, and the intro played yet again. The episode seemed pretty normal. Mummy Pig decided to clean up the house, and needs to get Peppa and George to help her. I assume this was a spinoff of the show that Peppa, Pedro, Danny and George were in. I played the second episode. It was normal too. Basically Peppa was trying to save a big Muddy Puddle, because she wanted to jump on it all summer. In the end, they make a new Muddy Puddle and everyone is happy. The third episode was about Mummy Pig and George preparing a party for Peppa. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, before starting on Episode 4, I decided to re-watch the first three, and noticed some odd stuff. The biggest one was the fact that Daddy Pig wasn't in any of them. This seemed rather weird to me since the show Peppa and the others were in had Daddy Pig in it. Another thing I noticed was some really out-of-place things. For instance, at one point in every episode, Mummy Pig seemed to stare at the camera for around a second with a rather disturbing look on her face. There was also a point in episode 3 where it sounded like Peppa said "What the f-", then got interrupted by George. Since this was a children's show, that part seemed awfully bizzare to put in, considering Peppa was possibly about to say a swear word, however, it might just be because of the terrible quality of the episodes. Anyway, I started episode 4. To say the least, it was disturbing. It started out with a few seconds of black screen with what sounded like a dark whisper, then proceeded to the intro. Unlike the first three episodes, this one had no title card. Anyways, it started out with Mummy Pig walking on the street. At first it seemed normal, but I noticed that the shops in the background weren't so. The shops include "Poop Shop", "duy & fffffs" and two men in a fight. Eventually, Mummy Pig stopped and looked at the screen with the disturbing face I had seen in previous episodes. But this time she did it for around ten seconds. Unmoving, Unblinking. After this, she said "Hmm... I wonder what I'm gonna do today?" Then, the credits rolled. I knew something was wrong at this point. It switched to the menu, there was a small button shaped like an arrow pointing right down in the corner. I knew what this meant. There were more episodes. Chapter IV I took a few hours sleep before going to the next episodes. It was very late at this point and I probably should have waited until the next day. I looked at the titles. They Were : 5. Crazy Time! 6. A Helping Hand 7. Car Trouble 8. Finale I was happy to know that Episode 8 was the Finale. That meant I didn't have to watch that much more. Anyways, I started episode 5. It was about Mummy Pig telling Peppa and George a story. The only disturbing things I found were what seemed to be the shadow of a man in the window, as well as a knife sticking out under Peppa's bed. Episode 6 was about Mummy Pig helping Miss Rabbit do some of her work, because she has to do some of it at the exact same time. If you don't know, Miss Rabbit is another character in the show Peppa and the others were in who has nearly every job in the entire Peppa Pig Universe. There wasn't anything disturbing in this episode until the ending, where in the credits, there were faint Stabbing Noises and Screams in the background. Episode 7 was just normal too. Until the end like on the 6th episode too. I was about to start Episode 8, but then I realized I had read the title wrong. It was simply "Final". I thought this didn't mean anything, but when I played the episode, a loud static noise greeted me and I nearly fell of the chair in shock. There was a picture of Mummy Pig without eyes with an extremely unsettling smile on her face. There were the words "I HOPE WE'VE INVITED EVERYONE Mummypig.com STOP HIDING AND JOIN US" I heard the Windows 7 Bootup noise coming from my room. I ran into it and saw my computer turned on, and on the Mummy Pig Website. I quickly ran to grab a tutu, but all of them were ripped apart. I went back into the room. The door closed behind me, and I couldn't exit that way. I tried to go out the window, but when I opened it, Mummy Pig appeared, staring directly at me, saying in an italian accent : "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" She then faded away. The room suddently started shrinking. The walls were moving closer and closer together. I was going to die either way. I had no choice. I pressed the Accept Key. The walls stopped and the room went back to its original size. I could feel a chill coming down my spine. Then, I got an idea. I pressed the Decline Button. I kept on pressing it over and over. Then, I heard a loud scream coming out from my speakers. It was so loud, I couldn't take it... I fell down on the floor... I lost all consciousness. Chapter V When I woke up, I was lying down... The first person I could see was... Pedro? And to his side, Peppa and Danny? I looked around, it turned out to be a Hospital. I asked Pedro what had happened. Before he could answer me, I saw Daddy Pig walk up to me. "You did it. You freed us.", He said. "...What?" I asked. "Well, you pressed the decline button for all of us", said Pedro. "After you pressed it all those times, you freed anyone who had previously been captured by the site." Suddently, Mummy Pig came into the room. I was terrified. "Don't worry! She's not evil!", Daddy Pig said. "I was cursed by the website too!", Mummy Pig said. "But now, thanks to you, I don't have to kill people anymore. I'm free." I stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and proceeded to go to the door and exit. I was Happy. Trivia *This is the first installment in the Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life series written all by myself. *This story actually had a different version before I chose this one. It was more focused on the Forum, and was going to be written similarly to the Candle Cove Creepypasta. ***Oh yeah, it's also based on Blind Eyes, which was the one the second one was a ripoff of. ****Except this one isn't just a cheap copy paste. Category:Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life Category:Unfinished Category:Creepypastas Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:WOOT! Category:Crazy Category:Rated 18